creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dogssmileatme
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Banningk1979 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 18:45, August 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, I'm afraid I've never actually watched Dragonball Z, sorry! :) May I ask, what gives you the idea that I have done? | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:14, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, that's weird. Anyway, what do you think of Dragonball Z? Would you recommend I watch it? | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:38, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll try and check it out sometime :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:42, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :::It's actually the middle of the afternoon where I am (timezones are weird), but good morning to you :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:39, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Talk Pages You're signing your messages twice, and it makes the talk pages look messy, so just sign them at the bottom. SoPretentious 21:01, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:05, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Be aware that this applies to other people's talk pages aswell - I noticed you blanked one of my messages on Nick's talk page. This is vandalism, and you will be blocked for it if it occurs again. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:08, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::It's fine, just don't let it happen again please :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:11, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Notice If your random/pointless behavior doesn't stop, you will be banned. Commenting on old blogs, leaving annoying messages calling an administrator annoying, and removing messages on another admin's talk page is pushing the limit. The next action of this nature will get you a day long ban. This is your last warning before a ban is issued. Jay Ten (talk) 18:44, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Blocked For posting on an old blog again after being warned, you have been blocked for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:26, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey gabby what up Told you i would write you Warning This is an official warning for unnecessarily immature behavior in the forums. Please refrain from behaving like that again, otherwise you'll be liable to receive a ban. Thank you! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:37, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey what up wit you and new girl? Delayna Ragsdale 17:15, September 23, 2015 (UTC)delaynaragsdaleDelayna Ragsdale 17:15, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Just talking to my mom and aunt mary they are on the slenser man wikia now I know you didn't put a fake pic up--Delayna Ragsdale 18:50, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Gabbs what up bruh? Hey I just got done emailing my family now I am talking to you Hey gabby I need to talk to you later asap--Delayna Ragsdale 19:57, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Gabby I told you I was gonna write you when we got out I love you sister I have not forgot about you I told you you are my sister for life I would never let you go oh if you get this which you probably will not just know I love you I cry everyday for you and if you get this my facebook is Delayna Ragsdale so just know I have not gave up on you love you sister�������������������������������������������� miss you Delayna Ragsdale 01:44, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey gabby i miss you sister Hey sis im really sorry i deleted ny fb but my snapchat dragsdale97 and my kik is DelaynaRagsdale101 plz follow me sis love you��